The Earthy
The Earthy (Kanji: 地, Katakana: アーシー, Romanji: Āshī) is one of the fifty-two Clow Cards in the anime and is also part of the original nineteen cards from the manga series. It is one of the four elemental cards, and as such it is one of the most powerful. Earthy falls under the power of the Sun, Cerberus and under Western Magic. Appearance Initially, Earthy appeared as a large serpent made of earth. Upon being captured, her true form was revealed. She bears the appearance of an elegant, stately lady in a flowing dress, draping sleeves, and a bodice that appears to be made of a rock-like material. She has a collar made of crystals, as well as clusters of them adorning her chest, forehead, and ears. Her hair is curled upward and divided in opposite directions with two crystals dangling from each end. As a Sakura Card in the manga, Earthy receives a star on her chest with six gems adorning her neckline. Personality Earthy's personality is not well-known. While she did act violently, causing earthquakes and tremors prior to her capture, she is implied to have a gentler disposition, as opposed to her more violent counterpart, Firey. Magic and Abilities Earth Magic: The Earthy is capable of considerable property destruction by creating earthquakes and various other geological disturbances. As well as freely controlling and manipulating the element of earth and its various aspects; such as soil, rock, stone, and brick. As such, it is capable of creating massively strong earthquakes, avalanches, and fissures. Fortune-Telling: All Clow Cards have the ability to help their user predict the future. Their method of fortune-telling is similar to that of tarot cards. The interpretation of the message the Clow Cards relay depends on the magical power of the user. Synopsis Clow Cards Arc entangles Earthy, resulting in its capture]] The Earthy reveals itself when it begins causing geological chaos during a festival, creating numerous ground fissures and earthquakes. After putting the townspeople to sleep, Sakura captures it using Wood. This capture finally allows Cerberus to regain his true form.CardCaptor Sakura Anime: Episode 45 In the manga, volume 6, after capture The Firey, The Earthy reveals herself causing geological chaos. Sakura didn't use The Sleep. In the manga, Kerberos helped Sakura, and she used The Wood to capture the new card. When she wrote her name, Yue appears. ''Sakura Cards'' arc Earthy's transformation is not shown in the anime, although Sakura's off-screen restoring a hole made by Eriol in Episode 52 is likely to have been done by Earthy. In Volume 9 (Chapter 36) of the manga, Sakura is shown to use Earthy in this scene. Appearances *Sakura and the Last Card (Debut) *Sakura and the Final Judgement *Sakura Meets Clow Reed Cards Due to her dependence on Cerberus, she is governed, like him, by Western Magic and the Sun, as are the group of cards she commands: ClowFlower.jpg|The Flower|link=The Flower ClowLibra.jpg|The Libra|link=The Libra ClowLock.jpg|The Lock|link=The Lock ClowLoop.jpg|The Loop|link=The Loop ClowMaze.jpg|The Maze|link=The Maze ClowMirror.jpg|The Mirror|link=The Mirror ClowSand.jpg|The Sand|link=The Sand ClowShield.jpg|The Shield|link=The Shield Gallery File:Theearthy_dragon.png|One form assumed by the Earthy File:Theearthy_capture.png|The Earthy being captured in its humanoid form. Clowbook(dot)com - Earthy Screen Saver.jpg|A Complete Look of The Earthy earthy capture.png|Earthy captured in the manga earthy transform.png|Earthy's transformation in the manga Trivia *A crystal on Earthy's forehead is plain white as a Clow Card. As a Sakura card, the crystal is colored green. *An orange crystal was on The Earthy's chest as a Clow Card, but when it becomes a Sakura card, the crystal is removed. *Earthy's design parallels Windy in several ways ** Both Cards resemble adult, humanoid women. ** Both have elegant designs and thin figures. ** Both have tall hairstyles with certain portions heading in opposite directions. * Like Watery, Earthy appeared in a serpentine, dragon form made from its representative element. * Earthy is the only elemental Clow Card that does not seem to resemble a preexisting mythical creature: Windy is a Fairy, Watery is a mermaid, and Firey is an angel. * Earthy's capture was connected to the Chinese elemental structure, where each of the five elements either supplement or defeat another. In this case, wood powers over earth. * The kanji at the top of the card: 地, (Pronounced Ji) can mean 'ground', 'earth', 'land' and 'soil' in Japanese. References Navigation Category:Clow Cards